


"S-Sir.."

by Froggiespray



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tom, Cock Piercing, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggiespray/pseuds/Froggiespray
Summary: Lmao imagine being back at it again with that dummy shitNah, we back at it again with that future shit.But on a sort of related note..Am I the only one like obsessed with piercings on the human body? Cause chile you will see some of that shit here-Bye I'm just saying
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 21





	"S-Sir.."

•••••••••••••|Third person POV|•••••••••••••

Tom sat in his office typing on his computer. The satisfying clacking noise music to his ears.

'Clack, Clack, Clack, Clack, Clack, Clack'

His nice relaxing moment interrupted by the phone.

'Ring ring ring'

'Ring ring ring'

Tom looked over at the now ringing phone, reaching his hand in the direction of it and clicking one of the small grey buttons, soon speaking.

"Hello this is Tom." 

"Thomas, come to my office and do it with haste." Tom heard his leader command, sounding more casual than usual. 

"Yes sir." Tom replied a slight blush on his cheeks. Tom just might have had a small 'thing' for his commander. He didn't know why, hell he was the person he should hate the most and yet.. 

He likes him.

Tom clicked the button again ending the call and stood up. He straightened himself and began walking towards the door. He turned the knob opening the door then stepped out and closed it behind himself. He began his short walking journey, stepping lightly through the rather wide hallway. He soon found himself at his leaders door, raising his hand to knock.

"Come in Thomas." He heard from the other side of the door. Tom froze in surprise and confusion. The only thoughts going through his mind were

'How did he know I was here?'

And

'Was I walking that loud?'

Tom turned the knob and pushed the door in, stepping in and closing it behind himself. He looked to where Tord was sitting, back faced the door and looking out of the big window in the even bigger room. Tom stood there silently for a second, unsure of what to say.

"Y-you called me sir..?" Tom said kind of hesitantly with butterflies in his stomach, unsure of what he was called for.

"Yes I did call you Thomas." Tord said now getting up from where he was seated. He slowly walked over to where Tom was standing, stopping when in front of him. Tord quirked an eyebrow, leaning down to be eye to eye with the slightly smaller male. Tom flushed pink and turned his head away from his leader, the butterflies fluttering around now. Tord put his hand on Tom's chin, making his head face him again. He then put his other hand on Tom's forehead, it feeling quite hot.

"Do you have a fever Thomas? Your head is rather warm.." Tord asked inspecting Tom's blushing face.

"You are acting quite c-casual today sir.. Is there a s-special occasion I should know about..?" Tom asked jokingly, goggles going into a closed eye expression and Tom smiling slightly. Tord blushed a bit at the cute expression Tom was giving and stood back straight, clearing his throat.

"I am in a good mood today Thomas.. Mind getting me some coffee?" He asked sitting down in his chair again.

"Yea of course sir." Tom replied swiveling on his heels and walking out. Tord watched Tom exit, his hips swaying from side to side as his plump ass moved along with it. Tord smiled and closed his eye, leaning back in his chair.

Tom walked through the hallways once again this time not to his leaders office but to the rather small break room. In this room there was simple things like a coffee maker, a microwave, a refrigerator etc. Tom stood in front of the coffee machine mentally puzzled as for he forgot how Tord liked his coffee. Tom began the brewing process and then it came time for creamer.

'Did Tord like his coffee light or dark..?' Tom thought to himself before settling in between the two. He finished making the cup and began his walk back to the office. Once reaching the office turning the knob and stepping in once again, closing the door behind him. He began walking Tords coffee over until he tripped and fell forward, spilling the cup onto Tords crotch. The cup hit the floor in one quick motion. Tord sighed, the heat of the coffee stinging for a second but cooling.

"Just as I was having a good day Thomas.." Tord looked down at his crotch and then up a little to Tom who was on the floor fairly close. Tom looked up shocked at what he had just accidentally done. Tord grabbed the hair on the top of Tom's head and yanked it towards his crotch. Tom blushed insanely and foze for a second.

"S-sir..." Tom muttered.

"What are you waiting for..? Clean it up." Tord said, a frustrated look on his face. Tom looked up and leaned in a little bit as he was on his knees, the same blush plastered on his face. I mean, it's not like he can just disobey his leader. He began licking where the coffee was spilled, the sweet taste of vanilla creamer mixed with the coffee being a perfect blend. He continued to lick and look up at his leader, face burning and pants beginning to tighten as he thought of how lewd this situation actually was. He began slightly shaking his hips out of instinct of him being aroused. Tord smirked.

"Your really into this aren't you? You little slut." He yanked Tom's hair back a little earning a small moan, a trail of saliva connecting Tom's tounge and the crotch of Tords pants. All Tom could see was pure lust in Tords eye. Tom put his tounge back into his mouth and smiled a bit. He put his hands on Tords hand, holding it. 

"You should do that again.." Tom muttered.

"What? This?" Tord asked pulling Tom's hair harder than before. Tom moaned louder, squeezing his thighs together.

"Clean up this mess and sit there." Tord pointed to the spilled coffee and then to a spot in front of him on the floor. Tom did as he was told, fighting back his urges to be a brat. He took a nearby cloth and swiped at the floor, doing quick motions until the spill was no more. He threw the dirty cloth into the garbage and sat on his knees in the spot Tord wanted. Tom looked at Tord who was unzipping his pants. His face heated more than it possibly could as he wondered if he was finally going to get intimate with his leader. Tord pulled his erect cock out of his underwear, it being way larger than Tom thought. Tom practically drooled at the sight. Tord's cock was a large size, it being thick and pierced. A very noticeable jacob's ladder on the underside of it. Five metal bars, with metal balls at each end. Tom once again rubbed and squeezed his thighs trying to get a little bit of friction to his own erect dick. Tord began stroking his member at the pace he liked, not too quick, not too slow. Tom frowned at the fact that he wasn't called to go towards his leader like he had thought. Tord threw his head back groaning a bit. He too had liked Tom for a while but never acted on it, finally snapping when the coffee spilled. He was highly aroused and his cock twitched in his grasp as he stroked. He continued stroking at a steady pace, precum seeping from his slit. He looked down to where Tom was, he had his head hung low as he was painfully erect.

"Aww.. What's the matter? You want this?" Tord asked, Tom slowly raising his head. Tords eye had gone wide when he saw Tom's state. Tom's face was a red hue and he was breathing rather heavily, one hand holding his crotch the other on the floor in front of him. His goggles in a half lidded expression. Tord gulped then chuckled, his own face red by now. He reached his hand out grabbing Tom's hair and pulling Tom's head towards him again. He looked at Tom's painfully erect member through his pants and yanked Tom's head back.

"Let's make a deal. If you wanna cum you'll have to work for it." He whispered in Tom's ear, his sharp accent making Tom shiver. Tord let go of Tom's hair and sat back in his chair, hand on his chin. And Tom didn't waste any time, almost immediately attacking Tords member with his mouth. He began with deep throating right off the bat, the barbells and his tongue sliding past each other with satisfyingly smooth motions. All of this made Tords eye widen and back to arch a bit. He silently gasped and looked down at Tom who seemed very focused on what he was doing. He swallowed Tords cock, it being a fairly hard task but he's had some practice with toys. Tom was actually kind of enjoying himself, the tight walls of his throat hugging Tord perfectly. Tord let out a nervous laugh and pulled Tom's head off of his member, it glazed and slicked with spit. He leaned down to be eye to eye with Tom who was panting from having a dick down his throat.

"You want to cum that bad?" Tord narrowed his eye. He loooked at Tom for a brief moment before he took Tom in for a kiss, capturing Tom's plump lips and shoving in his tounge. Tom immediately kissed back, loving the feeling of Tords tounge in his mouth. Tord explored Tom's sweet cavern, tasting the coffee that Tom had previously licked off of his crotch. Tord tightened his grip on Tom's head, making it impossible for Tom to escape the addicting kiss. And Tom didn't want to. If it was up to him he'd stay like that forever. Tom slithered his arms around Tords neck, trying to pull them even closer together than they already were. Tord began pulling Tom up from the floor and into his lap, gripping Tom's ass firmly. He then broke the kiss, next traveling to Tom's neck to scatter kisses and nips at the sensitive skin. Tom buried his head into Tords shoulder moaning, trying to hide his completely red face. This was all going so fast for Tom seeing that he's never had any type of partner before. He's only ever masturbated with the toys he has in his office.

"How bad do you want this?" Tord asked almost hesitantly, not getting a reply immediately like he wanted. He squeezed Tom's ass waiting for Tom to give him an answer.

"Ahn.. I want it so fucking bad..." Tom moaned softly gripping Tords shirt. Consent was such a big turn on for Tom and it could be seen by the twitching tent in his pants. Tord laughed quietly and pushed Tom onto his feet. He stood up himself and turned Tom around, bending him over his desk. Tom looked back at him while Tord began slipping Tom's pants down, exposing his black briefs. Tom faced forward and covered his face, being so embarrassed he could die. Tord finally slid Tom's underwear down, Tom's dick springing free from it's barriers. Tord then picked the underwear and pants up from off of the floor and threw them aside. He then removed his jacket and shirt exposing his scarred body, throwing the unnecessary fabrics near the pile of their clothes.

He looked at Tom's ass, grabbing it with both hands and caressing it as if it was precious to him. Tord kissed one of Tom's bare cheeks. Tom moaned quietly at the kind gesture as Tord licked his fingers, coating them thoroughly with saliva.

"The safeword is red, got it?" Tord stated, getting a nod from the other male. He then inserted a finger making Tom gasp and moan quietly into his hands. Tom didn't want to be loud and let the others know he was having sex with the highest ranked person in the whole building while Tord on the other hand wanted to make it clear that Tom was his and that no one else could have him. Tord removed Tom's hands, holding them behind Tom's back so that Tom's voice would soon be let out. He then began thrusting his finger in and out of Tom's ass at a solid pace, leaning in to kiss Tom's back through his clothes. Tom moaned just loud enough to hear while he adjusted to the finger inside of him. Soon adjusting to said finger it became not enough.

He wanted more.

He bucked his hips backward in hopes to get Tord to hit deeper inside him. Tord noticed this after a short period of time and retracted his finger, clearly trying to be a tease. Tom whined and looked back at Tord who was giving him a toothy grin. He let go of Tom's hands as Tom looked back forward and pouted, a result of him not getting his way. Tord then rammed two digits inside, catching Tom off guard. Tom choked out a moan, hands gripping the desk. Tord left no room for adjustment this time, thrusting his fingers harshly.

"Aahg- w-wait mmn~!" Tom moaned out, legs trembling. He felt an insane amount of pleasure since someone else was doing it instead of himself. Tord began making scissoring motions with his fingers. He added a third finger. He eventually began hitting a lumpy spot right on the inside of Tom's walls.

"Hm.. What's this~?" Tord asked in a snarky tone, curling his fingers against the spot.

"A-AHN~!" Tom cried, knees going weak. He gripped the desk harder while sweet sounds emitted from his mouth. Tord continued to push into Tom's prostate, his member twitching with each sound Tom made.

"You got this wet just from watching me masturbate~?" Tord asked continuing to abuse Tom's sweet spot. Tom continued to moan loudly, tears streaming from underneath his goggles as he was in pure bliss. Tord didn't get an answer. He slapped Tom's ass with his free hand earning a loud moan.

"A-AHN~! Y-YES~!" Tom cried.

"You answer me next time slut." Tord snarked. 

"Twitching and unfolding underneath me. Writhing and crying like a virgin." Tord continued. Tom froze in terror, his moans immediately coming to a halt.

"Wait really?" Tord looked to Tom who was still facing forward fidgeting. 

"Well, its not like I really have the time for that sort of stuff.." Tom said feeling pathetic. Tord began the scissoring fingers again, a devilish smirk on his face. Tom started moaning again but quieter than before as Tord hit his prostate again and again with every stretch of his fingers.

"Not uninterested~ Just... Surprised~" The mere tone of Tords voice made Tom let out a breathy moan as he felt butterflies flutter in his stomach.

"Just don't complain when I completely wreck you." Tord said, retracting his fingers from Tom earning a slight whine and fidget from the other male.

"Don't worry, don't worry, you'll get something better than than my fingers." Tord reassured. He slathered his cock with the lube he had in his pocket, lined up to Tom's entrance, and began to insert his cock into the other male, stopping when the head was consumed by the heat. Tord could feel the precum seeping from his slit as he watched his cock get greedily devoured by Tom's ass. He continued and groaned as he felt each barbell slide into the warmth. Tom squealed when he felt each one of the cold barbells prod against his entrance before penetrating.

About half of Tord was in at this point and Tom felt like his ass was splitting in two.

"W- ah.. Wait..!" Tom gasped. Tord immediately stopped, waiting for Tom's 'ok' to continue. After a few moments of Tom breathing deeply he nodded his head. Tord figured it was better to go quick and not have the pain drawn out. So with a small snap of his hips, skin meeting skin, and a choked moan.. Tord was all in.

"Nnng.. So full..~" Tom hummed in happiness. Tord leaned down and scattered hickeys, marks, and bruises all over Tom's ass and lower back. Tom moaned and bit his lip. He thought it was rather nice that his normally strict and quite mean leader was giving him time to adjust to his size.

"He must really care for me..." Tom thought to himself blushing, as he continued to feel the pecks of his leaders lips on his back. Tord was feeling very impatient, not moving for a long period of time. But he stood there in Tom, and waited. After minutes of adjustment Tom slightly wiggled his hips and looked back at Tord nodding, signaling he could move. And with that Tord pulled out to ram back in. Tom choked on a moan as he was basically out of breath with that one thrust. But that wasn't the end..

It was just the beginning.

Tord continued to thrust into Tom at a slow but steady pace, huffing with each thrust. At first Tom was in pain but he knew that it was gonna be some time before he started to enjoy himself. Tom moaned as all the pain he felt began to turn into pleasure.

"A-ahg~ H-harder~" Tom slurred. Tord pulled Tom's hair making Tom jerk his head back as he began to thrust harder and hit deeper. Tom's voice was forced to be let out as he was brutally pounded into repeatedly.

"N-NNGH~ YESS~!" Tom screeched, tongue hanging out of his mouth and drool dripping down his chin. Tords cock putting pressure on Tom's prostate everytime he slid in and out. Tom was going insane from pleasure, the cold metal rods rubbing around and messing up his insides.

Tom was already approaching his first climax. It didn't take that long due to the fingering.

"G-Gon- ah! Gonna c-cum~!" Tom spoke between moans. The mere sound of the slapping of skin and the sloppy noises coming from Tords cock penetrating Tom's wet hole were enough to bring Tom over the edge. He saw stars as he shot ropes of white from his dick, the thick seed creating a small pool on the ground. Tord slapped Tom's ass earning a loud yelp.

"I didn't give you permission, slut." Tord stated continuing to ram into Tom at his set pace. Tom's mind was going fuzzy because of the crazy state of pain mixed with pleasure he was in. He could feel himself getting hard again.

"Please~! I-I'm so- ah~ Sorry~" Tom said crying more. He could feel his mind slowly losing itself to the over stimulation.

"Please what?" Tord asked, keeping his firm grip in Tom's hair.

"Pl- ahg~ please..~ I'm c-cumming~!" Tom managed to screech before he came for the second time, the pool on the floor growing. Tord growled animalisticly, letting go of Tom's hair and pulling out. Tom's head jerked forward as he was regaining his breath from two back to back orgasms when-

SLAP-

SLAP-

"A-agh!" Tom yelled in pain. His ass was smacked. And it was smacked hard. More tears streamed from underneath his goggles. He was forced to stand straight and turned around violently, goggles meeting a piercing eye. He whimpered when his legs buckled underneath him, causing him to fall to his knees on the floor. Tord put his hands in Tom's hair again, making Tom look up at him.

"C-Can.. You Uh.." Tom panted, removing his shirt with shaky hands and avoiding Tords gaze.

"Can I what, slut?" Tord barked causing Tom to flush darker and shiver.

"Can you f-fuck my face..?" Tom asked hesitantly, throwing his shirt away.

"And why should I?" Tord asked, catching Tom off guard.

"You disobeyed me. Twice." Tord growled, keeping his gaze fixed on Tom. He then smiled devilishly, both hands now entangled in Tom's hair.

"Actually.. I think I will put this pretty little mouth to use~" Tord said, aligning his cock with Tom's closed mouth. Tom then opened and took a deep breath in. Tord shoved his cock inside Tom's wet cavern, earning a muffled moan from the other male. 

Tord thrusted harshly as Tom looked up at him, tears steadily flowing down his cheeks. The cloudiness he felt from lack of oxygen was euphoric. It made his head go fuzzy and stomach churn from arousal. His dick was now completely erect again. Tom's ears buzzed and his eyes would roll into the back of his head if they could. He was choking on Tords cock, muffled moans and noises escaping his throat.

Tord grunted, pulling out to give Tom air because Tom's lungs pleaded for it. His nose was running along with the drool sliding down his chin. His hands rested on the floor in front of him as he could feel his ass gaping, leaking, pulsing.

"Ah, ah, ah... Open up baby~ we're not done~" Tord said with a smirk, tapping Tom's lip with a finger. Tom immediately opened his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue too. He took another breath in before Tord once again shoved his cock down Tom's throat.

"So pretty~ Face flushed and crying.~ Taking my cock down your throat..~ So good for me~" Tord said softly while continuing to thrust. Tom immediately melted at the praise. As much as he liked to be used and abused, he loved some praise once in a while. After Tord felt satisfied he let go of Tom's head and pulled his dick out of Tom's mouth. Tom looked up at Tord.

"Why'd you stop? Was it not good..?" Tom asked, voice hoarse and sadness hinting at it. Tord quirked a brow and chuckled.

"If we continue this I can't fuck you into the desk now can I~?" Tord asked, wiping the spit from Tom's chin and putting his wet fingers in Tom's mouth. Tom blushed and attempted to stand but to no avail. Tord pulled Tom up and bent him over his desk again.

"I don't want anyone else touching this pretty little ass. It's mine, and mine alone." Tord said, spreading Tom's cheeks and lining up to his entrance. He fully sheathed his cock in the heat with a quick thrust of his hips.

"Y-yours.. Alone..~" Tom moaned weakly. He bucked his hips backwards, meeting Tords thrusts. Tom loves the way his body bounces when Tord slaps into him.

Tord grabbed Tom's shoulders, pulling them toward himself so that Tom's back was arched a bit and his ears was close to Tords face. He wrapped his arms around Tom holding him up by his hands on the males chest. Tom continued moaning loudly as Tord navigated his hands to Tom's nipples.

"T-Too deep.. Gonna d-die-" Tom said almost silently. Tord rubbed Tom's nipples making Tom look down, eyes wide. Tord began tugging on each nipple, assuming Tom doesn't hate the abuse seeing that the safeword hasn't been called yet.

"TOO MUCH- I'M GONNA DIE-!" Tom screamed. Tord continued through the screaming, knowing at this point Tom had to be a masochist. And Tom was, he lived for the feeling of being pleasurably hurt and humiliated. 

He continued to tug on Tom's nipples, figuring that is his weak point. Tom knew his nipples were the most sensitive part of his body and he was so glad Tord found that out. Tom was crying hard from the amount of pleasure he was feeling and he couldn't stop.

Tord stopped playing with Tom's nipples, thinking he heard something. Though he didn't stop, he kept feeling like he heard something. And soon he identified it. They were footsteps, and they were approaching. Tord immediately paused his thrusts for a second, flinging his hand over Tom's mouth. Tom muffled something just to be replied with a 'shhh...'.

'KNOCK'

'KNOCK'

'KNOCK'

Three loud knocks where heard. Tord picked his thrusts back up catching Tom off guard earning a muffled but quiet,  
"mmn!" Tord leaned in a little so his mouth was against Tom's ear. His hand remained on Tom's mouth and his thrusts stayed the brutal pace they had been before.

"You think you can still cum?" Tord groaned quietly in Tom's ear, being close to his climax as well. Tords thrusts picked up to be somehow faster than before. Tom's eyes rolled into the back of his head and you could tell by the shift of the eyes on his goggles.

"Do it, cum. Slut." Tord stated. Tom jerked his head back onto Tords shoulder. Tom was having the most intense orgasm of his life. His whole body trembled and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Is he having a dry orgasm-?" Tord thought to himself before Tom clenched hard. Tord groaned again, all of this being too much. He shot his hot seed inside of Tom and rode out his orgasm as Tom was regaining his breath. Tord heard the footsteps begin again but this time they were distancing. Tord breathed heavily a couple of times, pulling out slowly. Once completely out Tord got a good look at Tom's gaping hole, that was leaking from his semen. He gently picked up Tom's trembling body, walking slowly to the private bathroom Tord had in his office.

Tom had his eyes closed but opened them when he was placed on a cold sink. Tord had his back facing Tom and he was setting the water for a warm bath. Tom smiled when Tord stood up and turned around. Tord had his pants zipped back up by now. He smiled back.

"Can you walk?" Tord asked. Tom tried to lift himself off of the sink to attempt but his arms disagreed with his actions. Tom chuckled softly.

"Heh.. I don't think so.." He blushed warmly. Tord walked over to him and picked him up off of the sink, walking back to the bathtub to set Tom in. Tom sighed contently at the temperature of the water. Tord sat on the toilet next to the tub. Tom sunk neck deep into the warm water. He looked up at Tord who was smiling at him.

"That was the first time I ever had a dry orgasm.." Tom blushed looking away. Tord hunched over, arms on thighs and hands together. 

"Do you want to know something Thomas?" Tord asked looking at Tom. Tom looked back at him.

"Y-Yes..?" Tom asked hesitantly.

"I'm glad I took your first time." Tord stated. Tom blushed madly and laughed loudly.

"I'm glad too." He said smiling. Tom put both hands on the edge of the tub, lifting himself out a little. Tord leaned in and they met each others lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss was full of love as their mouths locked together. They broke the kiss, both leaning away.

"Wanna go another round? I'm aachingg~" Tom said goggles half lidded.

"That's because you came three times, you need to rest." Tord laughed.

"Ok, maybe later." Tom said leaning in for another kiss. Tord gladly pecked Tom on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's me author senpai.
> 
> I am finally on ao3 and have transferred this oneshot over from my wattpad story. Hope you sinners have a lovely day/night and remember requests are always open.
> 
> XOXO,  
> Author Senpai


End file.
